Hurt
by Akuma no Musume
Summary: Ce jour là était un jour comme un autre, sauf si tout n'avait pas dégénéré... ZoSan death fic


**Rating :** T pour torture psychologique de Sanji...**  
><span>Disclaimer :<span>** Tout est à M'sieur Oda **  
><span>Note :<span>** Petit OS écrit un soir. Quelque peu dépressif et triste mais je voulais tout de même le poster :3****

Ce jour là était un jour comme les autres. Je rentrai du travail, fatigué. J'arrivai dans mon appartement et signalai mon arrivée à mon colocataire. Je posai mes affaires dans un coin puis m'affalai dans le canapé pour reposer mes membres. Comme toujours, il s'était assis à côté de moi sur le canapé et mit ma tête sur ses cuisses pour me demander comment s'était passée ma journée en jouant nonchalamment avec une de mes mèches blondes. Je lui répondis que, comme d'habitude, la journée avait été épuisante et que je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie ; dormir. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me porte dans le lit et pose ses lèvres contre les miennes pour un baiser de bonne nuit, comme nous le faisions toujours, mais rien de tout cela. Il soupira et me releva de sorte à ce que je sois assis en face de lui. Mes membres gourds me crièrent de me recoucher mais le regard de Zoro me disait qu'il voulait me parler.

J'avais raison. Il commença à me parler des bleus que j'avais sur le corps depuis près d'une semaine. Je me raidis et essayai de garder une attitude stoïque quand il continua, m'expliquant qu'il me trouvait étrange depuis ce moment. Il termina son discours par un "Explique-moi Sanji..." qu'il m'avait dit d'une voix un peu suppliante. Je remarquai alors que de fines cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, montrant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et fuyais son regard transperçant. Il savait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, Zoro sentait toujours ce genre de choses, mais je ne pensais pas que ça l'aurait autant affecté... C'est vrai que j'aurai sans doute dû lui dire que, quand j'étais rentré tard du travail, j'avais rencontré deux hommes louches. Ou alors qu'ils m'avaient un peu tabassé pour avoir le peu d'argent que j'avais sur moi. Et encore que l'un d'eux m'avait tiré le pantalon et m'avait violé alors que je ne pouvais rien faire... Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû dire moi ? "Salut Zoro ! Deux types louches viennent de me tabasser et me violer mais tout va bien !" ? Non. J'étais habitué à ce genre de choses étant gosse, ça ne m'avait même pas tellement choqué sur le coup.

Devant-moi, Zoro tremblait. De rage, de peur ou de tristesse, je n'en savais rien. Mais il me regardait avec un air de quelqu'un à bouts de nerfs, qui a besoin de la vérité. J'essayai de chercher les mots mais rien de vint. J'étais sûr que si je lui disait, il voudrai frapper les deux hommes et qu'il allait encore s'attirer des problèmes. C'était grâce à ça qu'on s'était connu... Moi le gamin des rues frappé par tous parce-que j'étais fasciné par le monde des "riches" et lui, le fils bourgeois friqué dégoûté par l'argent et aimant se battre. Un jour je me faisais frapper comme toujours, il était apparu et leur avait refait le portrait. Une relation s'était faite et nous en étions arrivés là, à acheter un appartement et vivre ensemble. Je soupirai et commençai à expliquer du mieux que je pouvais. Je m'exprimais avec un visage stoïque, essayant de montrer que ça m'était égal, mais mais petit à petit que je lui racontais, ses yeux commençaient à refléter de la fureur.

J'avais pris soin de ne pas dire des mots chocs comme "viol" ou "frapper" mais cela ne changeait rien : Zoro était furieux. Je commençais sérieusement à être fatigué et me relevai pour me diriger vers la chambre. Zoro, lui, était toujours assis sur le canapé. Je savais que je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour l'arrêter, il devenait ingérable quand on se prenait à moi. Oui, c'est vrai, Zoro me couvrait un peu trop. Mais c'est qu'il m'a juré de toujours me protéger, quoi qu'il arrive. Et c'était une faute impardonnable pour lui de faillir à une promesse.

Alors que j'ouvrai la porte de la chambre en commençant déjà à enlever ma chemise, il se leva et sorti de l'appartement en calquant violemment la porte. Je souri en imaginant l'état dans lequel seront les deux hommes à mon réveil et m'endormi comme une masse.

_Le lendemain matin_

Une sonnerie retenti, me sortant de mon sommeil sans rêves. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et tapotai paresseusement la main sur mon réveil avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas mon réveil, mais à la porte qu'on sonnait. Je grognai de devoir me lever tôt un jour où je ne travaillais pas et me levai pour aller ouvrir. Apparemment Zoro n'était pas là. Normal vu que nos heures étaient décalées et nous pouvions nous voir assez rarement. J'atteins enfin la porte et débloquai le loquet pour me retrouver face à un homme habillé en costume noir et cravate, tiré à quatre épingles. Il me demanda s'il était bien chez Zoro Roronoa, je lui répondis que oui mais qu'il n'était pas là pour le moment. L'homme ne tiqua pas et se contenta de m'expliquer la raison de sa venue. J'oubliai bien vite son nom, son métier et son grade en entendant "Roronoa Zoro est décédé hier soir. On a retrouvé des traces de coups sur lui.".

J'eu soudain très mal au coeur, un sorte de manque, d'oppression Je n'entendais plus ce qu'on me disait, les mots "Zoro" et "décédé" me tournaient dans la tête. J'imaginai le corps de Zoro, gisant dans son sang, un air dément sur le visage. Je me sentais coupable de ne pas avoir essayé de le retenir, de ne pas lui avoir souhaité bonne chance, de ne pas lui avoir donné un baiser de bonne nuit... Je me senti tomber au sol, me jambes ne pouvant plus supporter mon poids. Les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, me donnant sans doutes un air pitoyable mais je m'en fichait. Tous nos bons moments passés ensemble se repassaient dans ma tête et à chaque fois je pensais "Nous ne pourrons plus jamais refaire ça...". J'entendis vaguement la voix de l'homme me dire quelque chose mais je ne comprenais rien. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas retenu ? Pourquoi lui avais-je tout dis ? Pourquoi alors que je me réjouissait de nos futures vacances ensemble devait-il mourir ? Pourquoi ?

Je savais bien qu'un jour il allait mourir, comme tout le monde, mais jamais je ne me serais préparé à ce qu'il meure ainsi... Lui, le richard qui usait si bien de ses poings et qui avait promis à un simple pauvre qu'il le protégerais toujours...

Je ne su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé pendant que je versai des flots de larmes mais au bout d'un certain temps, je n'eus plus de larmes pour pleurer. Mes yeux étaient secs, j'avais un horrible mal de ventre et le souffle court. Le nom de Zoro sonnait toujours dans ma tête mais j'avais pu un peu me reprendre. Je remarquai que l'homme était parti en laissant un dossier sur lequel était marqué en grandes lettres rouges "RORONOA ZORO". Rien que de voir ce nom me faisait mal. Je me relevai en chancelant et allai m'asseoir à une des chaises de la cuisine. Tout ce que je voyais dans cet appartement me rappelait Zoro. Les chaises sur lesquelles nous nous asseyions pour discuter, le verre ébréché qu'il avait fait tomber une fois et qu'il gardait simplement parce que c'était moi qui lui avait offert, l'odeur de métal mélangé à celle d'un fauve qui régnait dans tout son appartement... S'en était insupportable.

Je savais déjà ce que j'allais faire, j'en étais sûr. J'avais analysé cette proposition un peu auparavant et je la trouvais parfaite. Je glissai donc mes doigts jusqu'à un tiroir et en sorti un couteau très aiguisé, celui que j'utilisais pour couper la viande. Je le fis une dernière fois tourner entre mes doigts puis regardai le reflet de mon visage dévasté par la fatigue et les larmes dans l'acier brillant.

_-Jusqu'à ce la mort nous sépare, hein Zoro ? Elle nous aura pas séparé bien longtemps..._

Et je plantai la lame dans ma chair.

* * *

><p>Et voilà... Je vous avait dit que c'était pas tout joyeux ! xD Je l'ai écrite d'une traite alors il y a peu-être quelques contre-sens ou quelques fautes alors n'hésitez pas à me les signaler ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt !<p> 


End file.
